Nintendo Power V38
Nintendo Power V38 is the July 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Street Fighter II: The World Warrior on its cover. The contents of the issue are as follows: NES ''Panic Restaurant'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Panic Restaurant. It is a 6-page article that includes information on items, appetizers and enemies. It also provides maps for Stages 1–6. ''Capcom's Gold Medal Challenge'' The next featured game is Capcom's Gold Medal Challenge '92. Each of the 18 Summer Olympic style events are briefly explained. ''Might and Magic'' Might & Magic: Secret of the Inner Sanctum is the next NES game featured. The article gives a map of the Land of Varn, and gives a very brief overview of what to expect in the role-playing game including equipping the party members and collecting coins. Nintendo Power 4th Anniversary The next article is a 4-page celebration of the magazine's 4th anniversary. To celebrate, the publishers printed secret codes and passwords for some of the popular games. Those games include: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Adventures of Lolo, Willow, Strider, The Immortal, Metal Storm, and Mega Man 4 for the NES, Gargoyle's Quest for Game Boy, and Pilotwings and Lemmings for the SNES. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part seven of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Seven: Zora's Mask Now lost in the Dark World, Link encounters Zora, who gives him the Zora Mask. Link then uses the mask to enter the Palace of Darkness to rescue the maiden. Game Boy ''Toxic Crusaders'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Toxic Crusaders, a game based on the hit animated series of the time. It detailed the main characters and has maps for all of Episode 1 with a preview of the other 5 Episodes. ''Jeep Jamboree'' The next article reviewed Jeep Jamboree. It has the course maps for the Short Circuit, Intermediate Tracks and the Championship Season. ''Wave Race'' The next Game Boy article is about Wave Race. It gives a quick overview of the game and provides a few strategies. ''Centipede'' The last Game Boy game reviewed in this issue is Centipede. It is a short 2-page article that just touches on what the game is about. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part seven of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 7 The battle continues as Princess Peach, Yoshi and Luigi rescue Mario while fending off the Koopalings. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mega Man 4 (NES), Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (SNES), Lagoon (SNES), and Sword of Hope (GB). Tech Update This 4-page article reported on the advances in digital technology and focused on the pixel-by-pixel representation of photos and video footage in Super NES games. Super NES ''Magic Sword'' Magic Sword is the first SNES game featured. The article has maps for the first 31 Stages in the game. ''Street Fighter II'' The next game featured is the cover story, Street Fighter II: The World Warrior. The article gives biographies on each character as well as their strengths and weaknesses. ''NCAA Basketball'' The next SNES game is NCAA Basketball. It provides tips for playing offense as well as defense, and has a list of coaching options. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in an Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: DragonStrike setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Capcom's Gold Medal Challenge '92, ''Panic Restaurant *Game Boy: **''Knight Quest, ''Wave Race *Super NES: **''NCAA Basketball, ''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Battletoads *# Mega Man 4 *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *# The Legend of Zelda *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# WWF Super WrestleMania *# F-Zero *# Super Castlevania IV *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Battletoads *# Dr. Mario *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Super Mario Kart, Super Star Wars and Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes